The present invention relates to a component having vibration-damping properties, a mixture for manufacturing the component, and a method of manufacturing such a component.
xe2x80x9cNew damping materials composed of piezoelectric and electro-conductive, particle-filled polymer composites: effect of electromechanical coupling factorxe2x80x9d by M. Sumita et al., in Mackromol. Chem. Rapid Commun. 12, pp. 657 to 661 (1991), may, for example, be a species-forming underlying article.
The species-forming underlying article describes a film where piezoelectric particles made of a piezoceramic and graphite as a conductive medium are embedded in a polymer matrix. According to this publication, vibrations are damped when the proportion of graphite is between about 5% and 9% by volume. In this range, the electrical conductivity of the foil also increases considerably at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coating so that damping of vibrations occurs also for complete components in principle also without addition of conductive arrangements. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to provide a mixture and a method for manufacturing such components.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a component, a mixture and a method as described herein. Despite the contrary findings of the underlying publication, damping is achieved by the use of pre-polarized piezoelectric particles, i.e., piezoelectric particles having polarization per se, even for complete components without using conductive additives and, in particular, without a precisely defined amount of conductive additives.
The present invention is explained in detail with reference to example embodiments illustrated in the examples and in the Figures.